Ask The Italy Brothers
by WolfSister2
Summary: As suggested by the title, here you can ask Italy and Romano any questions you have! Rated T for Romano's language.
1. Introduction

_Greeting to all you Hetalia fans out there! _

_This is practice for me for a Hetalia Ask A Nation panel I'm doing at the Triad Anime Convention in NC, but it will continue as long as you ask questions! _

_You can ask Italy any questions, as long as they're at least PG-13. Other than that, have fun! _

_Here's a starter that could help with ideas._

**Italy, what would you do if Germany took away pasta?**

Don't even joke about that! That's serious! If…if I don't get pasta at least once a day, I'm pretty sure I'll die! Please, please don't let him take it away!


	2. Illusion fox

**Italy**: Ve~ Ciao! It's me, Italy, with my _fratello,_ Romano!

**Romano**: Piss off, bastards.

**Italy**: _Fratello_, that's not nice!

**Romano**: Shut up, _idiota._

**Italy**: R-Romano…*cries*

**WolfSister2**: Romano, look what you've done! You made Italy cry!

**Italy**: _FRATELLO_ HATES ME! *sob*

**Romano**: *sigh* FINE. *hugs Italy*

**Italy**: Yay~!

**Romano**: He's still an _idiota_.

**WolfSister2**: ROMANO!

**Romano**: Just look at him!

*Italy is absentmindedly spinning around in a rolly chair*

**Italy**: Ve~Ve~Ve~Pasta~!

**WolfSister2**: ANYWAYS, here are the answers for 'Illusion fox'

_**Italy, would you rather eat England's food or get licked by a cat's tongue? ;)**_

**Italy**: Uh…Definitely getting licked. Even if it's attacking me, I never want to eat British food ever. It's so bland and disgusting! I don't know how America could stand eating that for so long!

**England**: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY COOKING! WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE IT?

_**Romano, i**__**s you brother fun? Or are you actually jealous that no one really pays attention to you?**_

**Romano**: neither. I would never be jealous of that stupid _idiota_! And he's not fun at all! He's annoying! *crawls over to emo corner* No one…loves me like they love Veneziano…

**Spain**: I love you Lovi~! *hugs Romano*

**Romano**: _Bastardo_! What are you doing?

**Spain**: Sorry… *lets go*

**Romano**: Did I say let go?

**WolfSister2**: Hope you enjoyed! xXLaLa-ChanXx, I'll get to your answers, but I will first have to talk to my Romano!


	3. xXLaLaChanXx

**Italy**: Ve~ Ciao! It's me, Italy! And GUESS WHAT?

**WolfSister2**: Yes, we have gotten our panel approved to perform at the Triad Anime Convention in Winston- Salem, North Carolina!

**Romano**: How wonderful.

**WolfSister2**: Romano, shut up. The panel is going to be on Saturday, April 7th from 1-3 pm. I shall be Italy, and as far as I know the other nations that will be there are Hungary, Romano, England, and America. It will be an Ask A Nation and we hope there will be a lot of people there~! Come if you want to see us~! The con's website, which includes info, location, admission, and events, is: /

**Romano**: Whoopee…

**Italy**: _Fratello_, it's exciting!

**Romano**: Yeah, like being trapped in a room with a bunch of fangirls for TWO FUCKING HOURS is entertaining.

**WolfSister2**: *glares at Romano* Since that was the only announcement, on with the questions from 'xXLaLa-ChanXx'

_**Uh, I just saw Germany in a black hat and cape and he said he found his old clothes in the back of his closet. A-and he was carrying a push broom that he apparently got from a girl he used to live with. I... I-I just thought you should know... So... ummm, I-I'm going to go fangirl in the corner now. *rushes to a corner* EEEEP! I KNEW IT!  
><strong>_

**Italy: **Hey, that's like the clothes Holy Rome used to wear! I remember giving Holy Rome a broom, but if it was from a girl, then it couldn't have been from me~. Well, Mr. Austria did make me wear dresses… Thanks for letting me know~. I'm gonna go talk with Germany now… *runs off* GERMANY! ARE YOU HOLY ROME?

_**Italy? Can I hug you, PLEEEZ? Also, I was wondering if you wanted to get some Italian cream soda later :D OMG, I freaking love that stuff. Along with pasta and pizza and your amazing music. I cannot stop listening to "Melanconia" and it makes me wonder if angels have come down to earth. You have made me proud. *sniff* So proud... :)**_

**Italy**: Of course you can~! *hugs* And I'd love to get some cream soda! It's one of my favorite drinks! Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad I made you proud! I wish I could make Germany and _fratello_ proud of me…*pouts*

_**I want to ask Romano a question: DO YOU LOVE YOUR FRATELLO? If so, please say it repeatedly in Italian and shout it from a rooftop in a very public place. Make sure the other countries are there. And if you don't, we will all assume you DO NOT love your brother, and he will cry, and you will never be able to shut him up. Ever. Not even the mafia could do it.  
><strong>_

**Romano**: No fucking way, _idiota_! I-

**Italy**: _Fratello_ doesn't love me! WAAA! *gives Romano a death grip hug*

**Romano**: Son of a bitch! FINE! I'LL DO IT, YOU NEEDY LITTLE BASTARD!

(Later…)

*Romano is on the roof of the world meeting place staring at the other countries*

**America**: Dude, what the fu-

**Romano**: Shut up, _idiota_, and let me speak! *clears throat and takes in a deep breath* _TE AMO MIO FRATELLO_!

**England**: Uh, what the bloody hell did he just say?

**Italy**: Yay! _Fratello_ loves me~!

_**I have a message from America. He wants to film Jersey Shore at your house again. And he's also going to need you to get him $500,000 worth in tomatoes, cheese, and pasta. (Well, the pasta and tomatoes part shouldn't be hard for you... Italy has his awesome cooking skills and Romano has Spain.) He needs it by next Tuesday. Don't shoot the messenger.**_

**Italy**: I don't know… He really messes up the place he was filming at last time, and he was really loud and bossy…Well, ok~! I think fratello and I can get enough cheese, tomatoes, and pasta~! Tell him that I'll give them to him when he gets there~!


	4. Illusion fox 2

**Italy**: Yaay, new chapter!

**Romano**: Whoop tee fucking doo.

**WolfSister2**: Romano, shut up.

**Romano**: Make me, fucking _idiota_.

(A few minutes later…)

**Italy**: Where did _fratello_ go?

**WolfSister2**: I tied him in a chair in the corner.

**Romano**: *yelling muffled curses through a gag*

WolfSister2: Here are the answers for 'Illusion fox'

Illusion fox

_**Italy: Would you rather be surrounded by German women (they are so scary!) or go to Greece? (They have many stray cats so be on the look out! D:)  
><strong>_

**Italy: **I think I would rather go to Greece. German women are too scary to talk to! And if I went to Greece, then I could play with all the cats!

_**Romano: *touches curl* It's okay, Lovino~ After all, you should be glad that Spain looks after you since France has his eye on you~ And every time you call your brother mean names I'm going to touch your curl *touches curl yet again* because a mean relationship is never nice.**_

**Romano**: NYA! You're a stupid perv! This- nyaaah *shivers* This is rape! You're worse than France! *shivers again* Ahh! Spain! _Salvami sto di essere violentata_!

**Spain**: *glares at Illusion fox and grabs their wrist, pointing a machete at them with his other hand* Keep your hands off of him…*scary face*


	5. Want to Join Our Panel?

**WolfSister2**: Hello~. To start things off, this chapter is an announcement. I have been asked by someone on fanfiction if they could be in the panel. This has inspired me to ask everyone here whether they would like to be part of our Ask A Nation panel! Just message me and everyone who has been chosen can participate! I'll tell everyone who is coming where and when to meet before the panel begins. The schedule for the con is here: /wp-content/uploads/2012/04/triadanimecon_

**Countries Already In the Panel:**

Italy

England

Canada

America

Possibly Hungary

Possibly Romano

Russia

Just message me before Saturday this week if you want to join us!


End file.
